


Monsters in the Closet

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [16]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parenting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Trimberly as Emma's moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Emma's suffering from one helluva nightmare, it's up to Kimberly and Trini to burst into mom mode and coax her back to sleep





	Monsters in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Man I feel like it's been awhile since I've written Trimberly for this AU. And...parenting. I know I've done a lotta Shelby and Cranscott lately so it was fun to jump back to Trimberly and do something fun and cute. A little one shot without much plot or connection to the rest of the universe
> 
> lol I promise not all of these fics are gonna be world building <3

A scream from their child’s room in the middle of the night jolted Trini and Kimberly up from their slumber. As a protective mother, every instinct went off in Trini’s head as she was quick to grab a baseball bat that rested next to the door. Kimberly...well, she wasn’t as prepared. With a long day at work she was pretty groggy and not the best on her feet when she first gets up, still, their little girl was in turmoil; Kimberly was going to have to mom up in the next few seconds and get ready to face  _ anything.  _

Trini was the first to open the door, slowly, the smaller woman was ready for a fight; she was in battle mode and if anyone were to  _ touch _ her daughter they were in for a world of hurt. Literally. She had a pretty damn good swing of a bat. Only, Emma was completely alone, sitting up and rubbing the tears out of her eye. It was a bad dream, that was all. 

Kimberly was the one to reach the bed first, wrapping her arms around Emma and holding her, coaxing her to try and relax but she was  _ really _ shaken up. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“There’s something  _ in  _ there” Emma pointed to the door, “It’s gonna eat me” Her forehead found Kimberly’s chest, her small frame still shaking. “I-It ate Gia I couldn’t stop it and now she’s gone”

“Shhh, shhh, sweetie it was just a dream. Gia’s fine, she’s in bed across the street...you’re okay...you’re okay” Kimberly kissed the top of Ema’s head, “It was just a dream, a  _ really _ really bad dream”

“I’m gonna take care of the bad guys” Trini gripped onto her bat, “You’re safe with us” Their daughter would  _ always _ be safe with them. She slowly opened the door to Emma’s closet, moving around  _ many _ of pink outfits, and  _ one _ very distinct  _ Mulan _ costume from the  _ Disney Store,  _ to show Emma that there was  _ nothing _ in the closet to come and get her. “I’m going to check under the bed too” Wasn’t expecting to have to lay on her stomach and check under her daughter’s bed at two in the morning on a weeknight, but that was what being a mother meant. “Nothing under here except...oh….” From under the bed she grabbed onto a stuffed penguin that they bought at the zoo that Emma  _ had _ to have in that moment. “I found Mr. Flipper” 

Trini handed Emma the stuffed penguin, hoping that the soft plush would give her some comfort and ease. “There’s nothing under your bed”

“What if it comes back?” Emma asked, Trini and Kimberly never heard her voice so soft...so  _ helpless.  _

“It’s gotta get through  _ me”  _ With her thumb, Trini poked at her chest, a confident smirk on her face. “You may not know, but I’ve fought with the worst monsters in the closet”

Kimberly clicked her tongue, “That’s  _ one _ way of putting it”

Her mother’s joke went  _ way _ over Emma’s head, she was too busy staring at her mom like she was the strongest lady in the world. “What kinda monsters?”

“Big ones, hairy ones, ones with eight arms” Trini stepped over to her wife and daughter, leaning over Emma to kiss the side of Kimberly’s head, “I won’t let  _ anything  _ get to my girls” Her thumb stroked her daughter’s cheek, “It’s going to be okay”

Kimberly couldn’t let Emma  _ try _ to get back to sleep in this room if this traumatized her, it was too soon, too raw, “Do you want to sleep in our bed?” Emma nodded enthusiastically, taking Kimberly up on that offer. She held Mr. Flipper tightly in one arm, Kimberly’s hand in the other. “Okay let’s go” When Kimberly stood, she leaned over to kiss her wife’s lips, “Let’s go to bed Monster Slayer”

“I prefer Slayer of Monsters thank you very much” Trini responded with a smug grin that could only make her wife roll her eyes. A giggle escaped Emma’s lips, that was a victory within itself. 

Emma was  _ perfectly _ happy crawling to the middle of the bed, making it her home very quick. The young child was exhausted from crying, and screaming and as soon as Trini and Kimberly joined her on either side, she snuggled up a  _ little closer _ to her monster slaying mommy. Asleep in almost an instant. 

“Goodnight sweet girl” Trini kissed Emma’s forehead, a protective arm around her. No monsters were making it to  _ this _ bed that's for damn sure. 

“....What do you think caused it?” Kimberly asked in a hushed whisper, glancing over to Trini to see that her wife was  _ also _ in deep thought. Emma wasn’t the type to think of  _ monsters,  _ or have visions of her  _ best friend _ getting  _ eaten.  _ Emma loved Disney Princess movies because of the  _ songs _ and the  _ romance.  _ Kimberly and Trini were very prepared that they were going to have to throw a Princess Party for Emma’s next birthday…

“......” Trini held the bridge of her nose, how could she be so stupid. “We let Rita take the girls to the theatre”

It dawned on Kimberly….Rita was  _ not _ going to sit through  _ any _ Disney movie after Gia’s obsession with being the embodiment of Elsa. “Fucking Rita.” The damage was already done, Emma was taken to her first PG-13 horror movie thanks to their neighbor. “...What do we do?”

Trini sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “We coax her through it...maybe invest in some nightlights” Oh Trini was going to have  _ words _ with the realtor across the street about this, but for now...Trini and Kimberly were going to have to prepare for a couple more nights of their daughter wiggling between them, sleeping in their bed...and on occasion kicking Kimberly. 

Thanks Rita.

_ Thanks. _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
